


Distraction

by pissed_off_grape



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Eddie turns Barry Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F word used a lot, Falling In Love, Feels, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, Violence, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_grape/pseuds/pissed_off_grape
Summary: Barry is set to kill a man, but something unexpected happens. His target is a bit too cute to forget.(So now we'll all agree that I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one needs a few fillers - but I suck at fillers - or, I hate them, so... I didn't even bother.  
> I had this idea for a while. I'm obsessed with Barry. And Eddie. And I had to do this.

_Come on. What’s taking you so long?_

Barry needed his target inside the house, before he would even consider stepping out of his hide-out car. The street was dark, but the houses were tightly packed. His target had just parked his car in the drive-way, talking on the phone. Barry couldn’t see much of him, as he was just a silhouette in the subtle light, but he knew the address. It had to be him. Even Fuches had given him a tip on the guy’s work-hours. The timing was perfect. Now, if the freaking guy would just move inside, so Barry could get this over with. 

He had even found it necessary to leave class early to do this job. If this was a waste of time, it would seem he missed out on something important. As always, Sally had shot him this judgmental look. God, how he hated that. She had no idea what he was going through. And she could never know!

Apparently, Barry’s target was a man of dishonor. The Chechens had ripped him of their crew because he was “a loose thread”, whatever that even meant, Barry wasn’t sure. NoHo Hank talked a lot about stuff he didn’t understand. Barry didn’t ask questions. As long as he would get paid, he didn’t care. This was - obviously - the only thing he was good at. Handling one single line in a play was too much for him. But killing someone? That was his thing.

So here he was once again, like he’d done it so many times before.

Finally. His target went inside. Barry stepped out, loading his gun and walking straight op the path to the small house. A light went on inside, as Barry took in his surroundings. He moved around the house to find the perfect spot for entrance, casually tugging on the gun in his gloved hand. 

The window to the bathroom was open, but Barry assumed that would be one of the first places to go when returning home, and he didn’t want any surprises - by running into his target at the door or something like that. He needed this done quickly and as swift and clean as possible. He had no idea how this guy would react to such a surprise. Barry could end up getting his ass kicked. The guy was supposed to be huge, strong and violent - everything Barry wasn’t. Okay, maybe a tiny bit violent, but he preferred to see himself as non-violent. Shooting one in the head didn’t count, did it?

Surprisingly, the back door wasn’t locked, and Barry let himself inside the dark hallway, calm as always, dead-silent. There was light coming from what appeared to be the living room. As he went to peek inside, he heard subtle noises and some humming coming from a room to his left. The door had been left ajar.

Barry was sure his target was in there. At least someone was in there. He steadied himself and slowly pushed the door open, slipped inside the room with his gun cocked and held up, ready to deliver a bullet to the first head that would appear. 

The bedroom was very plain and simple. It had barely any decorations, just a double bed, a nightstand and a closet. It was worse than the hotel room Barry had been crashing in for a long time at this point. 

“God dammit.” The voice was heard from the opposite side of the bed. A tip of dark brown hair was just visible, bobbing back and forth. _What the hell is he doing?_

The stranger suddenly appeared from his hiding, looked up and then lost it. “Whoa! Who- who are y- oh my god, please don’t!” 

Barry froze, now gaping. This was not the guy from the picture. This dude was… totally different. _What the hell?_

The very small, suit-clothed man had huddled himself up in the corner by the bed. He had an inhaler in his hand, taking a drag from it. He now covered his face in horror, shaking madly. “Okay, if you’re gonna kill me, please make it quick! I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it, though! I’m just-“

“Shut up!” Barry’s hand shook lightly now. _Why, though?_ He had no idea what had just happened. This was not his target. It didn’t ad up. His mind was ticking, as he hesitatingly lowered his gun.

This guy had seen his face. Barry couldn’t leave him like this, he had to die. 

But killing an innocent man? That was absolutely nuts. Barry’s head almost hurt from his internal dialog. _Fuck._

Big, brown, slightly watery eyes appeared, when the stranger removed his hands to look at the hitman. Barry was surprised by the guy’s looks. His eyes were literally huge, equally huge, nervous eyebrows. Something about him made Barry trail off his thoughts. _The fuck is wrong with you, man?_

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you,” Barry sighed, though he kept holding on to his gun, swinging it a little in an awkward manner. He had never tried something like this - and he had no idea how to solve it. Fuches would have heartlessly ordered him to kill the man anyways. But, God, Barry had already tried to get out of this shit. Why the hell would he kill someone innocent? It wasn’t right. Exactly like killing Taylor… or Chris. _Fuck._ Why did he think of that now? _Not now, not now._ He ran a hand over his face in frustration, realizing his heart was racing.

The other man had risen from the floor. “I appreciate that, really, I do but - hey, man, are you alright?”

Having been staring at the floor in a minor break-down, Barry snapped out of it, and his eyes met the stranger’s. _What? I was about to kill you, and now you care? Dude, what the fuck?_

“Sorry,” Barry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m gonna leave now.” That was all he could say. The stuff about Chris had sent him completely over the edge. He couldn’t focus. He turned to leave but then heard footsteps behind him, along with a voice.

“Okay, that’s completely fair, and probably most appropriate…”

Barry froze in his tracks to turn to the man again, suddenly clutching his gun a little tighter in defense. 

“… But can I at least know the name of the man that spared my life?”

Feeling a little shaky, Barry stared at the man before him - _down_ at him actually, since he was considerably shorter. “What’s your deal?” Barry asked, drawing back a little.

“Whoa, nothing!” The guy grinned nervously, holding up his palms cautiously. “I’m not trying to make anything weird here. I’m just trying to make a living, and I guess so are you, and I’m totally fine with… that. I just think it would be nice to get a proper introduction.”

“Dude, why?”

“Well, truth is, I just moved here, and things are not going too great. It would be nice to have made at least one acquaintance.” He offered his hand.

Barry’s head was all over the place. He knew it was completely out of question whether he should blurt out his name to everyone. The answer was one giant _no._ But this guy really seemed trustworthy. Barry couldn’t have explained why in a million years. He seemed… likable. Just a simple man living out his life in peace, not hurting anyone, trying to find happiness in the tiniest thing… Like this exact moment. Barry actually felt partly bad for him, also partly envious. 

Finally, Barry took the other man’s out-stretched hand. “I’m Barry,” he said.

“I’m Edward Kaspbrak. Eddie.” The now not-so-much-of-a-stranger-anymore shook Barry’s hand briefly.

_You’ve completely lost your sense of judgement, you piece of shit._ At least the name did ad up. Someone had stolen this guy’s name, Barry was certain.

“Great,” Barry smiled weakly, awkwardly too. “Eddie, I gotta go. This is…” _Too much? Weird? Like a punch in the gut? How is this dude so calm? What’s in that inhaler?_

“I know, I know,” Eddie rubbed his forehead, obviously a bit embarrassed. “Um, see you around?”

Those eyes. Those fucking huge, nervous eyes. Eddie was like a puppy you almost can’t resist to pet. _Wait, what?_

“Sure.” Barry knew he didn’t exactly sound convincing. He didn’t try to, for how could he assure Eddie that they would meet again? Jesus. This… basic, simple man. And Barry - stone-cold killer. At least he saw himself that way. He had already dragged people into this - people he cared about - and so far, it hadn’t actually paid off. 

He quickly left after his last word to avoid any further discomfort from the situation. His heart was still racing, and his body was cramping up. He fought to calm his breath, as he walked the path back to his car, didn’t look back once. 

—

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ His entire body was shaking, as Barry made his way into the bathroom, feeling like he could throw up. In the shower he turned on the cold water, shoving his head into the stream. Staying like that, he really couldn’t hold back anymore and began to sob. _You fucking piece of shit._

It was a rough night. He had woken up sweaty, drained and utterly miserable. A nightmare had interrupted his sleep. That psycho, Taylor… Chris and his family… Eddie. Everything had blurred together. Barry had seen all of them die again and again. He had killed Eddie, ten bullets piercing through him with the most nasty sound. And Barry had laughed. He had looked himself in a mirror, covered in blood, as his reflection had been grinning madly at him, waving him goodbye and cocking his own gun against his temple…

And that had been Barry’s cue to wake up.

After drying himself off and making sure he didn’t in fact have to puke, Barry made his way back to bed, slumping down like a sack of potatoes into the drenched sheets. His eyes hurt. Fuck, everything hurt. 

His mind wandered for a while. Somehow, he ended up thinking about Eddie, the dude he had just met that very same evening. Barry had no idea what it was, but there was something about him. He wanted to know more… maybe? His stomach suddenly felt weird. And no, it was not nausea, it was… nice. _Are you kidding me?_ He turned over onto his back, raw and tired eyes staring at the ceiling. He could see Eddie’s smile, his eyes… _Don’t think about those eyes._ He rubbed his face in both hands, groaning. This was gonna be a long night.

—

Something very random happened one evening. Barry was leaving a drugstore after picking up some aspirin. He’d had a terrible headache for two days. Lack of sleep was probably the cause of it. Sally had already pointed out twice that he looked awful. 

He was walking to his car, when he heard commotion and voices at the parking lot. At first he chose to ignore it, but then he grew curious - as any other regular human being. Two rows away from him, a man seemed hostile towards another. Barry wasn’t sure what it was all about, but unintentionally - without thinking much - his feet took him towards the scene.

_You’re saving people now? You fucking moron._

“Hey!” he burst out, seeking the attention of the attacker, who had apparently forced the other guy into a corner. Barry immediately recognized the “victim”.

_Eddie? What the fuck?_

Eddie looked completely horrified, his eyes bigger than ever and hyperventilating, as he stood frozen against the side of his car. Some pill bottles and what-not were scattered over the ground from a small paper bag.

The attacker had stepped back a little but was looking stiffly at Barry. He was a lot bigger than Eddie - broad shoulders and a mean, bearded face.

“What’s going on here?” Barry asked.

“Stay out of this, buddy!” the stranger shouted and now pulled a knife from his pocket. This caused Eddie to gasp for breath even more, and Barry drew back, though somehow ended up closer to Eddie to… protect him? Barry wasn’t sure.

“Whoa, easy,” he tried. “Why don’t you just move along, pal?”

And Barry made a big mistake at this point. He shot Eddie a look, for a brief moment giving the stranger an opening to charge at him. Luckily, Barry managed to dodge the knife which quickly came at him, threatening to slice. They both tumbled onto the ground, everything happened so fast.

“Calm… down!” Barry tried. The attacker recovered for a little moment, as he stood up and watched Barry with rage. _What the hell is your deal?_

Keeping his skills in check, Barry was afraid he’s do something he’d might regret immediately. He held the guy’s head in place, the knife swinging back and forth and suddenly gracing Barry’s torso. A sharp pain hit him before he managed to get a punch in, knocking out the attacker who went limp in his grasp. Barry had to catch his breath, stumbling to his feet. His head pounded madly now, and Barry feared his brain was about to explode.

Eddie seemed to return to his senses slowly, searching for his inhaler and finally getting some relief to calm his breath. “Jesus, Barry, are you alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Barry lied, looking down at his clutching fingers which were quickly soaked in blood. He leaned heavily onto Eddie’s car, eyeing his attacker laying unconsciously on the ground. 

Suddenly Eddie was right with him. “Oh my god,” the shorter man gasped. “Okay, hop in, we’re going to my place. I’ll fix that for you.” He started picking up his belongings from the ground. 

“What about…?” Barry addressed the douche bag curled up by his feet.

“Fuck that dude, he could have killed both of us. Let’s go.”

_Did he just..?_ Oh, Barry liked the sound of that.

—

“Gah! Fuck, can you be more careful?”

“Sorry, just a few more.”

Clawing at one of the cushions, Barry cursed again, as the needle went through his tender skin. “Are you a doctor or something?”

“Something,” Eddie sighed. Barry saw a smile tugging the side of his mouth. “I work in risk assessment.”

“Wow.” Barry couldn’t be more bored.

“I know, very exciting.” Eddie paused, as he added another stitch, and Barry groaned in pain. “But it’s okay. I’m not too fond of surprises. What about your… _job_?”

Barry really didn’t see the meaning of the pressure to the word “job”. But he couldn’t blame the guy. “It pays the mortgage,” he just said. 

“That’s it? You could do a thousand other things.”

“Yeah, like — fuck! Jesus… Like what?” _Can you hurry, dude? Get this over with._

“I don’t know, but… Why did you choose to become a hitman?”

Barry closed his eyes in frustration. “I was a marine, and I went fucking crazy. I killed someone who didn’t deserve it. I’ve got this… friend. Well, he’s more of an uncle to me… He took care of me and gave me a purpose — to kill bad-guys. Only people who made a threat to others. It’s the only thing I’m good at, apparently, and that’s fucking depressing.” He paused, chuckling in disbelief into the cushion. “Why am I even telling you this?”

“Apparently you trust me enough to tell me,” Eddie said softly - without judgement, actually sounding concerned and soothing. God, Barry was so tired, and he groaned, when Eddie placed the last stitch. “There you go. All patched up.”

“Thanks.” Barry glanced over the bright red scar and found the work as satisfying as it could be for someone not in the business. He watched, as Eddie carefully with steady hands placed a thick band-aid over the wound to protect it. He couldn’t help taking a look at the other man’s face as well. Eddie was so deep in his concentration.

The number of people Barry had trusted through his entire life could be counted by using only one hand. Fuches was one of them, and now Eddie was one of them for some reason. Maybe the reason Eddie was so easy to talk to was that he didn’t know Barry enough to actually judge him. They had just met, and here he was on the guy’s couch, what the fuck? 

Barry sat up slowly with a strained groan, as the other man was gathering his first-aid stuff. “Whoa…” Eddie turned his full attention to Barry again. “Don’t you think you should stay for the night? I mean, you really need to relax. It’s bad if you pull the stitches.”

Favoring the band-aid in a painful hiss, Barry thought about it and looked at Eddie hesitatingly. “I don’t wanna intrude —“

“Not in a million years, Barry, it’s fine.” Eddie smiled at him before leaving with the stuff tugged away in a small fanny pack. Did people really use those?

Finding his jacket lying nearby on the coffee table, Barry found the aspirin he had almost forgotten about. Now he really needed to get rid of that disgusting headache. 

“Hey,” he heard from the bathroom door, “you need some water for that?”

—

“So…” Barry fumbled with his beer a little awkwardly and took a brief look around the crowded bar. _What to fucking say…_ It had been ages since he’s been on a proper date. At least this really felt like one, even though Eddie had jut called it _grabbing a beer._ Oh well, Barry could use a distraction.

“You doing okay? Y’know, the —“

“Oh, yeah, totally fine. I remember to clean it just as you told me to.”

Eddie smiled at that statement. Barry smiled back.

“You did a good job with it, by the way.”

“Oh, that little thing?” Eddie chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck adorably. _Wait, what?_ “Once, when I was a kid, I actually stitched up one of my friends. He was chased down by bullies, cut a fucking H into his belly. Psychos.” His voice had turned serious, a disgusted look on his face.

“An H?”

“Yeah. Henry Bowers. He made school a living hell for our entire group.” Eddie went silent.

“That’s horrible,” Barry said softly.

“Yeah, he was an ass-hole. But that’s in the past!” His face lit up forcefully, his eyebrows raised. “He’s gone now. I’m in LA. I’m here with you. So fuck it.” He held out his beer to make a toast, smirking playfully at Barry, who couldn’t hide his amusement. Eddie still seemed to surprise him. Barry met his offer, and they each took a sip.

A sound came from Barry’s pocket, and he pulled out his phone.

**Where are you? We’re starting practice now.**

Sally. _Urgh, not now._

“What’s up?”

Clearly Barry had shown some annoyance from the text, since Eddie asked about him.

“Absolutely nothing.” Barry quickly decided to ignore Sally, put his phone on silent and back into his pocket. _Since when are you giving her the silent-treatment? And for some guy?_ “Eddie, I wanted to ask you… Why did you come to LA? I mean, it isn’t work-related, right?”

The smaller guy sort of turned in on himself. “Well, that’s…”

Realizing he’d said too much, Barry quickly tried to recover from his apparent mistake. “I’m sorry. If it’s too personal, just —“

“No, no, it’s fine. Really. It’s just…” Eddie took a deep breath and another sip of beer. Barry did the same. “It’s not really a pleasant story, I’m afraid,” he continued. “Back in New York City, I was actually pretty happy for a long time. I was with this guy, who treated me very well. At some point we got married…”

_Wait, you’re saying that you’re…_

“… and that was a big mistake.” Eddie shook his head in defeat. “Turned out he wasn’t as kind, as I thought. He got violent… It was pretty bad.”

Barry could see the pain in the other man’s eyes. To be that blinded by love… Barry felt terrible for even asking. He didn’t want to know more, yet he couldn’t help one single question:

“He hit you?”

“That too,” Eddie said with a nervous smile, obviously trying not to break down. 

“Hey…” Leaning in a little closer, Barry almost, almost placed his hand on Eddie’s. Fuck, that would have been really inappropriate. “He’s far away now, and you don’t have to worry about that anymore. And hell, if someone messes with you, I’m… I’ll make sure they never forget.” _What the hell are you even saying, you idiot?_ He made a face to himself without Eddie noticing.

“Wow, that’s… dark.” Eddie grinned at first, then started chuckling, and looked back up at Barry with the most thankful and kind gaze. Barry returned him a soft, reassuring smile and felt happy to ease the other man’s mood.

As Eddie went on telling stories - from here mostly pleasant once - Barry felt really good. Better than he had felt in a long time. Being around Eddie was so easy. He didn’t have to think much about his miserable life, and that was such a relief. He forgot everything for just a little while, just being in the moment and enjoying someone’s company, chugging one beer after the other. They laughed, they mocked each other playfully, they shared some inexplicable moments of eye-contact… Barry even found a chance or two to brush the other man’s hand. And Barry felt great. Drunk, but great.

—

“You’re such a dork,” Eddie giggled, as he bumped into Barry.

“What? Of course I’m gonna walk you to your door, don’t be ridiculous. It’s the least I can do.” Barry chose to speak with elegance, indicating that the smaller man was indeed worth his time. Okay, and maybe alcohol was the reason, too.

Eddie laughed at this statement. “You surprise me.”

“Yeah? How so?

“I just didn’t think you were the type to do such a thing.” A kind, shy smile covered Eddie’s face.

“What, being a gentleman?” Barry playfully knuckled the other man’s shoulder, laughing at the reaction.

“Ow!” Eddie laughed too.

They ended up at the front door, and Barry had to grab onto Eddie to prevent him from falling. For some reason, he held onto him a bit longer than intended. Barry got caught up in his eyes for a moment, before he realized what was going on, and he let go, clearing his throat nervously. Eddie was closer to him than he ever allowed any other person to be. _You can’t be serious about this. What is this feeling? Is it even a thing? You moron, you’re gonna ruin this —_

“You wanna come inside?”

Eddie’s question threw Barry totally off. _Is he serious?_ Hesitatingly he answered:

“Sure, why not.”

As Barry was lead inside the house, his heart was pounding. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? They had talked all evening, had a lot of fun, and now he was being weird about it?

“You want a drink?” Eddie had gone straight to the kitchen.

“Now you’re talking.” Okay, maybe Barry didn’t need another drink, but he wouldn’t be rude to turn down that offer. He shuffled around the small house and somehow ended up in the door to the bedroom - the very same room where they had met for the first time. The circumstances were much more pleasant now, though.

“What’s up, silly?” Eddie asked suddenly right behind him, and Barry jumped slightly, though recovered quickly and took the glass of whisky the other man was offering him.

“Thinking about our first encounter,” Barry said, pointing casually to the room and leaning on the frame.

“Yeah, that was… something.” Moving past Barry while sipping on his drink, Eddie made his way to the bed and sat down with a content sigh. Barry watched him silently, that weird feeling filling his stomach again.

When Eddie met his gaze, he looked away and failed to hide his smirk. Only a few seconds passed before he decided to join the welcoming man on the bed - but not before chugging down his whisky in one swig.

They sat there in silence for a little while, tension kind of heavy, when suddenly some very… shocking words blurted from Eddie’s mouth.

“You wanna make out?”

Barry had kept his eyes off Eddie, but now he practically stared at him in disbelief. _Dude._ He felt his mouth gaping, but no real words came out. “Um…”

Without warning, Eddie closed the considerably small gap between them and kissed Barry very briefly on the lips. Barry’s eyebrows crawled upwards, his muscles clenching, though when Eddie withdrew again, Barry felt as if something was missing all of a sudden. He hesitated for a short moment, eyes wandering over Eddie’s face, before leaning in and capturing Eddie’s lips again in a sloppy, lame kiss. Why, he had no idea. But he felt needy, and he was so drunk. Totally the reason for this.

Eddie hummed softly into Barry’s mouth, slipping his tongue inside, as Barry carefully grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck, forcing him to stay with him. _What are you doing, ass-hole?_ With his eyes closed, he felt the other man’s hands on his waist. They parted again, staying close this time, and Barry panted softly and moved his thumb to Eddie’s cheekbone.

“Eddie, we just… kissed.”

“Yeah, we did, right?” Eddie was equally breathless.

“I’m really drunk.”

“Oh well, we better use it,” Eddie said seductively. “Don’t we?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again,” Barry moaned and let his hand slip down to grab a hold of Eddie’s tie, dragging him closer than ever. They turned into one, Eddie straddling Barry’s lap and guiding him to lie down on his back. Eddie surrounded him entirely, kissing him madly, and Barry went with it all. It felt so good. His hands quickly found Eddie’s waist, keeping him in place.

Was this it? Was he… _gay_ now? It was hard to even explain all the feelings welling through him at this point. But Eddie really brought up something in him that he didn’t know he had. Barry actually felt like human being with this guy - no facade, no games, no lies. Just pure, simple joy. And Eddie _liked_ him. Barry liked Eddie, too.

His hair was being pulled, his shirt was being tugged, hands found new skin. Somehow, and Barry had no idea how, his hands ended up sliding towards Eddie’s hips and then to his butt, giving it a firm squeeze. The man above him moaned in-between wet kisses.

But even though everything was fun and new and exciting, a sudden thought hit Barry square in the face. 

_Sally. Damn it._ He held back, as he pushed Eddie gently away from his face. “Wait…”

Eddie looked at him with great confusion, and Barry didn’t blame him.

“I can’t do this. Sorry…” Without complete rejection, Barry pushed Eddie further away, until the man sat up. Barry followed and tidied himself. _Fuck, this is bad. Why the fuck would you do such a thing? That’s not cool._ He looked apologetically at the smaller man, who now sat in the exact same spot which he had come from. 

“Why?” Eddie asked, sounding genuinely surprised - and unfortunately a little hurt. _Damn it._

“I’m kinda seeing this girl…” Now when having practically rejected Eddie and Barry actually thought about it, he and Sally hadn’t really been close lately. He didn’t even know where he had her - or whether she even wanted him. It almost seemed like she was pretty much ignoring him and was too caught up in her career, which actually had bumped him out countless of times already.

“Something serious?” Eddie fiddled shyly with his sleeve

Barry just sat there in silence. God, he was too wasted and emotional to deal with this right now. _You piece of shit._

“Are you sure?” Eddie luckily spoke again, breaking the tension. “Y’know, we’re drunk and…”

Looking at the other man now, Barry was suddenly very interested in what was to come next.

“… I’m, like, super horny right now. It seems like…” Eddie crept off the bed and knelt before Barry, whose eyes widened in pure confusion and surprise. He actually drew back a little. “… you are too.” Eddie’s eyes fell playfully on Barry’s crotch.

He looked down to find a way-too-visible bulge in his pants, his eyes widening even more. _No, no, no,_ this couldn't be happening. Barry only offers Eddie a brief look, before he falls back onto the bed. “God, that’s embarrassing.” He found himself giggling out of pure amusement, when all of a sudden something was going on with his fly. Quickly finding his senses again, Barry panicked. “Hey, hey, what — Eddie, you don’t have to…”

“Dude, I’m offering,” the smaller man chuckled from the floor, his eyebrows raised, as he briefly let go. “You’re not forcing me to do anything.”

“Wait, wait —“ Barry was cut off, as Eddie had undone the fly and slipped his hand inside. “Eddie,” he moaned, now grabbing the other man’s wrist, “I’m — not —“

“What, gay?” Eddie mocked, loosing his tie. “Barry I don’t care. You can tell me to stop anytime. You want me to stop?”

The hand inside his pants worked lustfully, while Eddie spoke. Fuck no, Barry didn’t want him to stop, but he wished to tell him otherwise. He wanted it to end, it would be less painful now than later. But Eddie… He looked at Barry with wild eyes, already knowing the answer. Barry completely succumbed and just leaned back comfortably again, moaning at the feeling of Eddie going to work.

As the smaller man freed his cock and started to stroke it properly, Barry couldn’t help taking a look. Eddie was lost in him, his lips parted slightly. Barry felt his breath on his skin, and he let a pleasureful moan slip from his gaping mouth.

_Fuck, that’s so good._ “Eddie, what the fuck are you doing to me?” Barry breathed, just slightly thrusting into the air to meet the hand that took care of him. 

“You like that, huh?” Eddie was being a tease, and Barry hated it. No, actually it turned him on more than anything, but he really wanted to say no. Instead he nodded eagerly with closed eyes, putting all effort into not bursting right then and there. Listening to Eddie’s needy, dirty moans didn’t help at all.

When Barry thought he couldn’t get another surprise, he was wrong. Very soon he felt a tongue at his cock-head swirling over the sensitive, throbbing skin, and Barry’s fingers immediately clawed on the sheets. He arched his back.

“Fuck — Eddie,” he panted, and he completely lost his shit, when Eddie’s mouth closed around his entire length, humming softly and driving Barry absolutely nuts.

Eddie sucked once, twice, and then let go with a pop. “What, Barry?”

Groaning in protest, Barry wanted to scream. He was sweating, his heart racing, his face blushing madly. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” came the seductive voice, the warmth and wetness of Eddie’s mouth returning to Barry’s cock.

As he found the smaller man’s wrist again, Barry held on tightly, probably bruising, but Eddie didn’t react - luckily for Barry because everything felt so good at the moment. His strained breaths turned regular, synced with Eddie’s sweet lips, as he thrust upwards again and again. His body was cramping with tension. His head was thrown back. He felt as if he could float away, his skin melting into the mattress. He wanted it to last forever.

At some point though, it turned too intense, and Barry had to signal Eddie to get off. The wetness freed him, but Eddie kept stroking him eagerly, panting almost as hard as Barry at this point. 

_Please, God, don’t let this be over already._ But Barry’s body was incapable of listening to his brain at this point, and he ended up letting go. He was sure his grip on Eddie’s wrist punctured his skin in that second, as he came, feeling an amazing rush of orgasm shooting through his body. He could no longer contain himself and completely fell apart with loud moans of pleasure. 

It all died down slowly from there. Barry was a mess of panting, sweating and numbness. “That was crazy,” were the only words that came to mind, as he just lied there sprawled out like an idiot. _That was so good. Dude, how did you even…_

“My pleasure,” Eddie said, a little playful tone of satisfaction clear in his voice. Very soon he ended up on the bed at Barry’s side.

Barry turned his head to look at him and out of breath just told him: “Thank you for that.”

Lying on his back all flushed, Eddie grinned and looked back at Barry. “No problem.”

“I really need to get this shirt off,” Barry grimaced, feeling the fabric clinging to him like thick skin.

“Let me help you with that.” Eddie didn’t hesitate a second and tugged Barry’s shirt all the way off him, then freezing in his spot.

When Barry looked into Eddie’s eyes, he saw exactly what he had lacked all these years. He had needed this. A… man… like Eddie.

They kissed softly. Barry felt the other man’s lips playing with his own, and quickly he realized something was poking at his thigh. Oh, how did he forget… He reached down to show Eddie that he was in on this, when suddenly Eddie paused.

“Barry, I don’t want you to feel weird or anything…”

_Bitch, please. I already feel weird, and I’ve never felt better._ “I’m not. I wanna try it.” Without further ado, he wrapped his fingers gently, teasingly around Eddie’s entirely naked, leaking erection, and the smaller man immediately jerked in pleasure.

“Fuck, yes,” Eddie moaned, his nails digging into Barry’s bare shoulder.

Barry answered this with a few slow, firm strokes. _So you’re jerking off another guy… Didn’t see that coming._ Usually he wouldn’t be up for much after… a round. But having Eddie so close, practically humping his thigh, was so overwhelmingly hot that he couldn’t resist. And it was new and exciting to feel a man. Who would have known that a dick fit so perfectly in his hand.

Eddie was now panting hard and cursing. 

_“On you back,”_ Barry whispered, guiding his lover into the sheets. He leaned in on him, continuing to work the cock between his fingers and kissing Eddie’s neck with a lot of tongue.

Barry really dug his salty taste, his scent, his heat. He couldn’t get enough. And at this point Eddie was squirming underneath him, begging him to keep going.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Barry had _no fucking idea_ where that came from, but there it was, he said it. And he really goddamn meant it. Squeezing the head with his thumb and index finger, he earned such a pleasureful sound from Eddie that he honestly thought this was it. “You gonna come for me?” Since when did he get so vocal in bed? Again he blamed his drunken head.

Not shockingly Eddie nodded with a “mmh-hmm”, his face in total ecstasy.

Only seconds later Barry felt it. Eddie clawed onto him and arched up against him, while hot slickness drizzled down the back of Barry’s assisting hand. He wanted to ride this out, and it seemed to pay off. Eddie was a whining mess, breathing heavily into Barry’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine. 

Oh yeah, Barry was very pleased.

—

Coming to his senses the morning after, Barry was at first a bit confused to where he was. But when he heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed and turned to find Eddie heavily asleep, he remembered. At least some of it. But crashing next to the other man through the night - of that he had no recollection whatsoever. 

Barry stared into the ceiling for a moment, wondering how things had gotten this far. And how he could really use a shower. Luckily his head wasn’t pounding, when he hesitatingly sat up and swung his legs over the edge. He did realize, though, that he was naked. _Did I just pass out or what?_

After gathering some clothes and letting himself into a nice, steamy shower, Barry returned to the bedroom, wearing a grey, long-sleeved shirt and drying off his hair. A voice from the bed startled him slightly:

“Sleep well?”

Barry quickly recovered but found himself gaping in surprise to see Eddie sitting relaxed in the bed, his hands casually in his lap on top of the sheets that covered his lower half. He had this sweet, sleepy look on his face

“Sure,” Barry nodded, putting the towel down to get his pants. “You?”

“Yeah…” Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “My head hurts, though.”

“Things got a little crazy,” Barry agreed and sat down casually on the edge of his side of the bed. _His side?_

They both fell silent after that. Barry had no idea how to express himself. What did this even mean? Eddie broke the tension, fortunately.

“I had a good time.”

Barry turned to look at Eddie, who smiled friendly at him.

“Me too,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well, cut-short ending. I hope to write more about these sweethearts.


End file.
